


Look What You Made Me Do/恶径先行

by BELLSherlocked, orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELLSherlocked/pseuds/BELLSherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 大纲文，拖了四个月发现不想写而且完全不是我现在的风格了，就鸽了！非常狗血/无聊/俗气/虽然搞了很多次但其实还是个纯爱校园剧NTR和一点点嫂子文学，完全不黄，非常非常蠢





	Look What You Made Me Do/恶径先行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BELLSherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELLSherlocked/gifts).

> 贝太@犹太男孩真他妈好 的梗，BBFF基础上的Eugene×FF，原po链接https://weibo.com/5875959460/HqFGWFTqW?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment

*第一幕

高中毕业这年。

弗莱迪和比利见证了对方从小男孩到成年男性的生理变化，在学术性探讨中自然地加入了实验部分，都对对方的身体十分满意。

但是没有表白，弗莱迪不知道他们俩什么情况，而比利以为他们俩都知道这是什么情况。

弗莱迪渴望比利对他说“我爱你”，但是比利什么都不说。

比利因为害怕弗莱迪会受伤，所以出任务总是尽量避免带弗莱迪。而弗莱迪理所当然地认为比利在嫌弃他。

有一天，当比利在外忙到很晚还不回家，弗莱迪既担心又嫉妒，很不高兴。尤金比他们小一岁，是及时享乐派，喜欢变成大人去夜店玩，从玛丽到达拉所有沙赞成员都很不放心尤金，玛丽让比利和弗莱迪看好尤金。比利还不回来，弗莱迪就一个人去夜店抓弟弟。

在夜店里尤金让他一起玩，弗莱迪也是及时享乐派，要是没有比利，他也会玩来玩去，但是比利让他很苦恼。弗莱迪很在意团队形象，坚持尤金必须跟他回家，尤金喝醉了，嘴上答应说好，但是把弗莱迪按在巷子里想要亲他。

弗莱迪避开，尤金：为什么比利可以我就不行？你们在一起吗？

弗莱迪答不上来，尤金又表白：我爱你，我不想让比利抢走你。

他眼睛亮晶晶地看着弗莱迪，弗莱迪在比利那里得不到的明确爱意，尤金一下稀里哗啦全倒给他。而且弗莱迪作为哥哥很疼爱尤金，舍不得弟弟失望，他一时不知道该如何拒绝。而且弗莱迪知道自己享受被爱的感觉，这几乎是他最大的渴望。

尤金说自己无意间黑进弗莱迪的电脑摄像头，看见了他和比利。尤金来夜店越发频繁也是因为这个。弗莱迪：那你以后不要来了。

弗莱迪和尤金有了一个秘密。比利不在的时候，弗莱迪总是坐立难安，而性爱像大麻一样让他忘掉苦恼。他潜意识在拿尤金当安慰剂，却告诉自己，他完全不在乎比利。弗莱迪讨厌单恋别人这种无望的感觉，而他又觉得比利值得跟最好的人在一起。

有一天，比利提早回家，撞见了尤金在吸弗莱迪，弗莱迪还坐在比利床上。比利因为震惊而几乎没什么反应，倒是尤金吓到当场软掉。

比利对弗莱迪说：从我的床上下来。

比利对尤金说：从我的房间出去。

尤金立刻逃走，弗莱迪很期待比利为此生气，要是比利对他有这样的占有欲，那可能比利就是爱着他的。

比利气得脸色发白，他在此之前都以为弗莱迪和自己是一对，这一刻突然反应过来，弗莱迪和他之间从没有什么承诺，他们只是彼此的养兄弟，他根本没有立场指责弗莱迪。而显然弗莱迪只是想跟他做炮友。比利看着被另一个人准备充分的弗莱迪，又难过又生气，按着弗莱迪来了一次粗暴性爱。弗莱迪讨好地说：你可以射在里面。

比利为弗莱迪的从善如流更加生气，对弗莱迪而言这一切都不值一提，换谁来都一样。但是看着弗莱迪因为疼而抽气，比利还是心软了，他退出来，看到开着的电脑，提起裤子去了尤金房间。尤金正对着电脑自慰，屏幕上显示着他们房间的画面。比利拔了电源线，把尤金的笔记本顺窗扔了出去。罗莎在楼下问发生了什么。比利和尤金异口同声：没事！

比利回房冲了冷水澡，告诉弗莱迪自己没兴趣了。

离毕业还有几个星期，比利不再碰弗莱迪了，但是白天还是像无事发生一样和弗莱迪、尤金一起笑得很开心。学校里有女生给比利塞巧克力和情书，比利没有直接拒绝，他把巧克力带回家给了达拉。弗莱迪才想起来之前比利总是直接扔进垃圾箱，但他之前做得太自然了，弗莱迪都没意识到。

比利和弗莱迪回到了做兄弟的日子，比利对全校女生昭示单身的样子让弗莱迪不爽，和尤金变本加厉地搞在一起。

*第二幕

之前比利和弗莱迪都没有找毕业舞会的舞伴，他们没说过，但都觉得会跟对方一起出席。但他们之间这段未命名的关系，结束得像开始一样乱七八糟，弗莱迪在舞会开始前没找到比利，拄着拐杖看着其他孩子们跳舞，没人来跟他跳。等他发现比利了，却看见比利走向了年纪里的胖女孩，她遭人欺负，没人跟她跳舞，比利一整晚都绅士地陪着她，还善意地吻了女孩。

比利在舞会开始前做了决定，他觉得跟弗莱迪在一起太痛苦了，既然他没法让弗莱迪喜欢他，那他起码可以远离他。舞会一结束他就离家出走了。

比利没有告诉任何人，罗莎和维克多以为他是叛逆，忧心忡忡地报了警，又发动全家小孩去找，而孩子们更担心比利招惹了哪个超级反派，是被抓走的，找了一晚无果，大家决定去向正义联盟求助，但正联所有人都告诉他们不会出事的，除了弗莱迪大家都放心了。弗莱迪不肯回家，绞尽脑汁想比利会去的地方。但比利正是想避开弗莱迪，所以所有能让他想起弗莱迪的地方，他都不会去。弗莱迪是最不可能找到他的那个人。

弗莱迪担心得失魂落魄，整夜无眠，在清早进了尤金房间，要跟他做爱。弗莱迪和尤金此前从未真正进行过插入式性爱，所以连润滑剂也没有，尤金很紧张，弗莱迪说没关系，弄得出了血，但是弗莱迪觉得疼很好，弗莱迪还想再来一次的时候，尤金拒绝了，他被弗莱迪的疯狂吓到了。弗莱迪觉得自己有力气去扛接下来的可能性了，拍拍屁股准备去正联求他们好好调查。一出门就发现比利回来了，比利觉得离家出走这事太没有责任感了。比利当然知道弗莱迪这副样子是刚做了什么，他确定弗莱迪真的一点、一点也不在乎他。

比利知道弗莱迪想要报哪所大学，他故意报了相隔很远的学校。

开学前尤金跟弗莱迪说要结束这种关系。弗莱迪说我可以飞回来找你。

尤金说对不起，但我喜欢的原来是你和比利在一起时的样子，那时候你很有活力，可现在你让我感到害怕。我觉得我把你和比利都弄坏了。你知道吗，你在高潮的时候总是叫他的名字。弗莱迪面色复杂地否认。

弗莱迪无意中说尤金跟他提了分手，因为他让尤金觉得很可怕。比利背着他去找尤金，把他揍了一顿。尤金也不是没脾气，他觉得这一对又蠢又好笑，简直是在利用自己，一边还手一边说比利胆小，因为被妈妈抛弃过就再也不知道怎么处理关系了。比利被戳到痛处，把尤金打得很惨。

开学后比利发现弗莱迪竟然和他同校。比利和弗莱迪装作互不认识。

弗莱迪在新学校继续胡作非为，而比利的新恋情总是无疾而终。

女友对比利说：你从来不靠近任何人。

比利意识到自己缺乏归属感，他恐惧把自己定性。

弗莱迪发现比利女友出轨，和男方推搡起来，最后打了比利女友的男伴，也打了比利女友，也被打得很惨。

比利和女友本来就要分不分的，更像朋友，发现弗莱迪乱出头觉得很难堪。比利说不明白弗莱迪为什么要掺和他的事，弗莱迪理直气壮：你是我哥哥，我当然要看着你。

大家才知道小混球弗莱迪是明星球员比利的弟弟。

*第三幕

比利有了一次艰难的任务，在打斗中受了伤，还暴露了自己的学校。超级反派找到学校里来，扬言要打败沙赞灭灭正义联盟的威风。弗莱迪听到反派说自己把沙赞打得如此这般，意识到比利一定受了不小的伤。

反派挟持了人质逼沙赞现身，弗莱迪看见比利准备起身，立刻变身说自己就是，跟反派对打。比利前一天已经伤到了反派，最终弗莱迪救下人质，自己也被打到失去意识。比利请了正义联盟的外援抓走了反派。

比利在医院悉心照顾受伤的弗莱迪。弗莱迪醒来后，告诉比利自己只是想要逞英雄，比利不需要在这里陪他。比利坚持要留下，晚上做噩梦叫了弗莱迪的名字。弗莱迪疼得睡不着觉，比利半梦半醒握紧了弗莱迪的手，说“不要丢下我”。弗莱迪才知道比利非常没有归属感。

弗莱迪把比利摇醒：你爱不爱我？  
比利：你又要捉弄我？  
弗莱迪：你为什么不爱我？  
比利：天杀的谁说我不爱你？  
弗莱迪：你从来没告诉过我。  
比利：因为我不知道你的想法。如果你不爱我怎么办？我没办法再失去一个人了。

弗莱迪：你这蠢货。你从来都没说过你爱我！尤金就说过，他用那种眼神看着我，告诉我他爱我。我怎么能拒绝？  
比利：所以只要有人说爱你，你就都接受，你就可以跟他上床？  
弗莱迪：是啊！有人爱我，我为什么不要？比利，我需要爱，我需要很多很多的爱，如果你不给我，我总得在别人那里找。我不能忍受没人爱我，我不能再忍受了。我需要这个。但是——如果你爱我，只要你爱我，我就不会看他们任何人一眼。如果你爱我——  
比利：我知道你想要被爱。或许我对你来说不够，我能给的只有这么多，但是对你来说不够。  
弗莱迪：你没有说过。

比利：听好，电影里对你这样的人会这么说‘你值得一个全心全意爱你的人，一个时时刻刻想着你的人，因为你有多好，有多值得被爱’。但我不会这么告诉你。不，弗莱迪，你糟透了，你这个骗子，烦人精，只有小聪明，爱逞能，喜欢捉弄别人的——混蛋，我再没见过比你更讨厌的人了。你永远不会成为电影里那个最好最纯洁的主人公——  
弗莱迪：够了！

比利：但是非常不巧，这里有一个全心全意爱你、时时刻刻想着你的蠢货，那就是我。我爱你。我不知道怎么回事，我疯了才会这么爱你，即使你背叛了我，我还是蠢到去告诉另一个男人不许伤你的心。我睡觉前还会想，是我做错了什么才被你丢下，还有，这个混蛋今天过得好不好。  
弗莱迪：比利。  
比利：所以——你怎么可以这么问我？混蛋，只有你不能这么问我，我只这么爱过一个人——你不知道我有多爱你。

弗莱迪：我只想要你。  
比利：这话从一个出轨的人口中说出还真是讽刺。  
弗莱迪：我出轨了？伙计，我们根本都没有在一起过。我只是——你总会发现我不值得被爱，你总有一天会认真地告诉我你不爱我，然后又不说为什么。我宁愿知道自己是为什么不被爱。我不想成为被杀的那个。  
比利：所以你就杀了我。  
弗莱迪：我很糟糕。  
比利：而我很可怜。  
弗莱迪：我爱你。  
比利：好吧，我们扯平了。

弗莱迪：如果你爱我，比利——我就永远只爱你一个人。  
比利：不要抛弃我，弗莱迪。现在我是你的了，别离开我。  
弗莱迪：我想跟你做爱，比利，我只想跟你做爱。  
比利：那就跟我做爱，那就只跟我做爱。

*在医院表白时的吻，比利pov

弗莱迪喝水的时候总是很急，像谁要跟他抢似的，从杯子下边往下滴，他把杯子移开的时候，下唇中央还往下滴着水。我凑过去，用舌头接住了那一点水。我们靠得太近了，他的鼻息喷在我的额头上。我吻了他。

*还是比利pov

我不想说你值得最好的。我不喜欢这么说，因为，事实上，我知道我并不是最好的。我不希望你属于别人。幸好，弗莱迪，幸好你是个糟糕透顶的小混蛋，我知道会有其他人爱你，但我会努力做到比他们都爱你。我喜欢保护你，我希望你那张小脸上露出笑容，我喜欢你看向我时的眼神，像是我是什么非常重要的人，像是我们会永远在一起。我喜欢我能让你感到高兴。

*弗莱迪pov

我绝不会说我没有预计到这事会发生。事实上，我在某种程度上算是盼着它发生。

我从不锁门，每次我们这么干的时候，虽然我尽可能专心，但随后我意识到我一直在盯着门看——起码是余光，我总是对着门的那个，关注着它什么时候会被推开。尤金把头埋在我的两腿之间，有时候我会恍惚得忘了什么正在发生。这很舒服，我伸手揪住他的头发，随便发出一些声音，尤金的手卡进我的大腿根，我轻拍他的手请他放开，以免留下痕迹。

比利在不知道什么地方做着不知道什么事。反正是好事。容易让自己缺胳膊少腿但是可以换来其他什么无关紧要的人的命的好事。他从来不告诉我，除非我们需要一起行动。但大多数时候他都“应付得来”，放学后把书包丢给我就消失得没影，直到我躺在床上尝试入眠半个小时并且失败之后才姗姗来迟。然后我们亲吻，做爱，在黑暗里窸窸窣窣地拉扯彼此的衣服，从床上滚到地板上，比利趴在我脖子旁边笑，他的吐息从我的身前滑到身后，我汗毛全都竖起来。我不记得我当时都在想些什么，但我知道我的脑子里有无数想法，多得快要把我自己撑破，但是后来我什么都想不起。我有一些忘了说的话，我看着头顶的床板，用拐杖底端敲出声响，而比利的呼吸声沉得像一辈子不会醒来。

门被推开了，应该在另一个地方的人出现了。尤金一下从我身上弹开，我的两条腿还被他握在手里。比利一只手搭在门把上，另一只悬在空中，两只手都离身体很远，像刚刚被插上手臂的雪人，也像我的叉开的两条腿。尤金把手松开了，我的腿垂下来，上铺碰不到地，我的腿荡来荡去，因为惯性，也因为我想这么做。

“你提前回来了。”我指出。

“是啊。”比利收回了手，插进口袋里，他抿了抿嘴，抬眼看向我。就像屋子里第三个人不存在似的。我盼着他说点什么，失落、愤懑、大发雷霆，什么都好。说吧，比利。

“从我的床上下来。”他平静地说。

“哦。”我直起身，试着往下爬，鉴于我不那么好用的左腿，这变得不大容易。是尤金把我放上来的，他看出我的困难，想要把我抱下来，但他很快换了个姿势，只是伸出胳膊给我借力，谨慎地扶着我来到地面。

尤金看了看我，又犹犹豫豫地看了看比利。比利面无表情地侧过身，让出门来，尤金飞快地出去了，甚至裤子里还鼓鼓囊囊的。

“所以，今天还顺利吗？”我坐到下铺，往里挪了挪，因为不想让双手空着，所以拉过被子把自己严严实实地包起来。比利还是没动，我又把手一只一只地伸到外面，隔着被子环住膝盖，向上望着他。

“还好，没什么大不了的。”他说的是他的任务。他终于关上了门，往前走了一步，我得以看清他的脸色，垂着眼帘，不知道是因为不高兴还是仅仅为了跟我对视，嘴角破了一小块，我不知道作为一个超级英雄他为什么总在受伤。

他继续向我走来，他必须向我走来，我们毕竟睡在同一张床上。但他走得太慢了，我等了很久，他才走完这段路的一半，可能只迈了两步，并且比平时的步幅小，因为他离我实在是太远了。空气像凝固了一样，比利慢悠悠地向我袭来，他全身都是冰冷的，像一个刚从冰箱里取出来的物品，而我喘不过气来了。我们的视线还胶着在一起，我勇敢地望着他，但是比利什么也不肯泄露，他就这么慢慢地逼近我，好像这仍是非常普通的一天。

我决定我必须说点什么。“尤金——”

一瞬间，空气又重新流动起来了，比利的动作变得流畅，不给我反应的时间，猛地向我扑来。他拉开我的被子，同时解开自己的裤子，把手探向我的身后。我告诉他：“我们还没有——”

“闭嘴。”比利简短地说，去抽屉里拿了润滑剂，回来的路上用两只脚把裤子踩下来。他的扩张做得有些敷衍，他生气了，我突然间如释重负。然后他进来，我们的脸离得这样近，他在我的视野当中变形，我亲了亲他的鼻尖，小猫一样到处舔他。比利尝起来是甜的。

我很快就到了，眼前的金星分散又聚拢，终于重新变回了比利的模样。他若有所思地看着我的身后，我回头看了一眼，只是书桌。我困惑地看着比利，冲他笑了笑，我承认这笑容里有讨好的意味，“你可以射在我里面。”我当然不会这么对每个人说，我也不会让每个人上我，这是毋庸置疑的。我向他敞开我自己。这么做有个问题，就是你不知道你献身的对象是否渴望你，如果他刚巧爱着你，那么你很幸运，但如果他烦透了你，那么再掏出一颗心只会把对方吓跑。所以我只是语调平平地把建议说出来，等着比利采纳或者拒绝。

比利退了出来，拔掉那层薄膜，我等着他重新把我填满，但他站了起来，挑着眉毛看了我一眼，像那种“真的吗”的无可奈何。他捡起裤子，利落地穿好，拉上拉链，他的内裤还丢在脚边。然后他出去了。

我就像刚从一个梦里醒来，如果不立刻把梦的内容口头重复一遍或者写下来，这个梦保准会消失在记忆中，以后怎么使劲也想不起来。

所以我说了我脑子里的东西：“比利，你爱我吗？”

我被自己的声音吓了一跳。我在做爱的时候原来在想这样可怕的东西，恶。

：）


End file.
